


[CRX]Death of men

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 回溯时间点的话，是702年11月10日的逃狱剧情魔改。生理和心理上都是纯粹的CRX。海量个人理解出没。一个谎言家用真理论下的真心与年轻人的未来（含/和）期许做交换的故事，在以本能坦诚相待的时候也许是彻底卸下心防的好时机。感觉可以接受的话，就请食用吧。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 8





	[CRX]Death of men

货车厢里又冷又黑，和手掌接触的墙壁一片潮湿，摸起来冰凉。地面震了一下，频率稳定的嗡鸣声随之而来，身体被轻轻地向后推去，很快又回到原位。

Simon Jackson花了一点时间换衣。在轻微摇晃的车厢里保持平衡不是最困难的环节，但高频闪烁的警报灯还残留在他的眼睛里，即使闭上也不时会闪过斑斓的光影，与两扇厢门间透过的虹色街景相叠覆，让他屡屡产生呕吐感。也许和胃部遭受的重击也有些许关联，他潜意识地抗拒消化的那些囚餐，在彻底脱身——或者说主动卷入了更大的麻烦之前就已经倒了个干净，酸液灼烧过的食管还在抽搐，隐隐地做好了下一次反流的准备。他必须要留出收拾自己的缓冲期，无论是整理一股脑地从封锁区里挣扎出来、正胡乱堆成一团的记忆，还是把囚犯的标志服装和身份认证，还是告别到十几分钟前为止的一段人生的不实感。在回想中，Colin Neumann Jr.的发生总是如此流畅自然，他用了电子门的一次开合来放弃二十多年，等同于一个音符的长度之于排练、录音、演出之和；唯一的不同点在于，人生总归含有废料，音乐是被提炼过的时光。

不过，Colin给了他足够长的时间去消化它。——没关系呐，你最长至有一整个下半生，或者用目前看起来用处最少的这几天公路行来接受这件事。他说。

Colin来去匆匆，就像突然闯进牢房一样丢给他一套衣服，毫无必要地找好角落，然后又轻飘飘地以行动表示回避、到另一节车厢去了，把他、和他自己、和所有乱七八糟的箱子笼子堆在一起。黑漆漆的车厢就像一个不太安静的反省室，假如他不打算思考的话，可以靠着聆听车胎和不甚平坦的地面的摩擦声和车体的震荡声度日；只是同伴无趣了些，和镜子一样冷的铁皮箱表面刷着笨拙的色漆，连反射间或流过的一点光都做不到，连让他看一下脸上的伤痕都做不到。父亲的旧友，姑且也算是长辈，他稍微一抬手就能感受到这位长辈的馈赠。淤血和挫伤相对沉默，但嘴唇的裂痕相当聒噪，翻卷的伤口因为脱水而逐渐加重向两侧撕扯的力道，他忍不住去舔，嫩肉会随着一阵尖锐的疼痛短暂地得到唾液的滋润，但很快就又和原先一样了。

……和原先一样。

  
  
他并非无法接受命运路上的塌方，他在决定着手调查Node08、Æsir，或者更早一些、决定为了Shannon拿起父亲的枪的时候，就隐约有了相应的预感。但在事情发生，他终于能够和无可挽回的现况和平共处的时候，他根本无法料到会有某个人那样大摇大摆地走进来，毫不避讳地当着他的面扳动道岔，然后向另一条已经在悬崖上铺设多时的道路堂而皇之地做出“请”的手势。

然后，毫无防备的他踏了上去，留下身后他曾经试图改变但从未改变的一切。

Simon突然有一种把头埋进双膝之间的冲动，而车厢恰到好处地颠簸了一下。这一次摇晃过于剧烈，他踉跄了一步，然后勉强站稳。下一步要做什么？他不想听其他人说话，至亲的劝说没能扭转他的轨迹，而不怀好意的言论在iM上大把。他不后悔选择，他理解现在的状况，他想要片刻的休息，但比起就地坐下陷进角落里，他应该若无其事地走到劫狱者所在的另一个车厢，然后获知接下来的行程。他的手已经放到了门上，掌心和铁皮长久地接触。从温度可以感知到它和所有的墙和箱子都是同一种材质，把热量和摇摆不定的念头一起攫走，然后有些强硬地将冷的既成事实塞进他的脑袋里。

Colin Neumann Jr.就在那扇门后——他沉默的自言自语不知不觉变成了弦乐——维持视线接触，保持语调平稳。牢房的门被突然打开的时候，在极度惊疑之下他已经充分展现了自己的失魂落魄，而现在不会了。他甚至试着模拟可能的对话，但他竟然无法确定要向程式的哪一步添入参数，于是他唯一能做的事便是等待音乐安静下来，然后尽量平静地走到Colin面前。

  
“已经准备好了吗？真是抱歉，但我可没有催促你的意思，Mr.Jackson。”

原来声音不是他臆想出来的，Simon的目光在琴板上着陆的时候有些过于微妙，以至于Colin也友善地分出一丝注意力加入他的队伍。逆着驾驶室透过的光线，他向Simon抬了抬手中的小提琴，姿势宛如托着红酒行礼，杯中散发出一点金属、一点木屑、一点灰尘佐以调和汽油的气味。“如你所见，这只是打发时间，但你依旧可以尽情享用你的空闲——在这之后可能会在一段时间内很少有了呢。”

“告诉我要做什么。”Simon说。

“我还以为你要花一点时间收拾心情呐，尤其是像你这种颇有‘英雄’风范的青年人。”Colin微妙地斟酌了用词，“我还在浏览资讯，媒体的动向总是很快。新的终端在你的口袋里，不想看一下iM上的风向吗？”

“不需要。”Simon听见自己牙齿碰撞的一声响，“你可以直接说点有用的东西。”

有什么可笑的？他想，他最好关掉终端，给交谈留一点继续下去的余地。而Colin确实这样做了，最后一点光源的消失让他的脸完全沉在黑暗里。

“好、好，来回只不过是‘两名逃犯’的新闻而已。看来你也等不及和自己的小伙伴会合了呢，那我们长话短说啰。”

Colin Neumann Jr.的意图一直很鲜明。

大体上是十分明确的；Simon从主动的接近和无端展开的对话、以及有意无意地透露出对自己的了解中就能感受到，自己负担着“有利可图的目标”这个身份。而信息不对等地，他以前所了解的细节很朦胧，“危险分子”的描述准确却太过概括，而“考古学家”“盗墓者”还是“音乐人”都已经有了它们自身的含义，混在一起只能勾勒出模糊的轮廓。如果放弃辨别，把不尽相同的终点统一划归为“目的”本身，他们都是笔直前进的一类人，只是特立独行和不择手段的程度完全无法相比罢了；他不否认自己对Colin的欣赏，但也——至少先前如此，无法向这种人交付信任。试图用态度让他知难而退的结果是……

算了，他已经无需再确认处境了。

车厢并不算空，但有足够的位置给他们席地而坐。以一段数百年前的历史课先行，他丝毫不怀疑Colin能将第一代开始的Neumann家谱历历数来——假如他表现出自己的兴趣的话。刨去因为过于详尽而枯燥的部分，他确实为Colin的所知而惊叹，他在A.R.C.的工作中隐约摸索到的零碎的点、然后尽己所能去证实它们；但Colin轻描淡写地将它们连在一处，以推测和猜想补全，然后将完整的世界脉络兜头丢在他脸上…… 当然，他的讲解非常细致，这样的描述大概要归咎于Simon自己的消化能力。他在涉及Colin家事的时候难得地递上一份礼节，大多数时间都保持沉默地聆听；并非没有疑问，只是大部分概念都太过新颖，保持接受已经不易。

  
  
他本以为自己只能获知全盘的一角，但Colin坦诚得几乎知无不言，包括他无心打探的他自己的过去，这让他感到些许讶异和不解。无论如何，很多事情都说得通了，不管那是不是他想听到的，它们大概都是他必须接受的现实。

纸质的地图被作为另一处起点，它的出现在Simon眼里只是哗啦一响——的确是Colin的风格，也许它曾经夹在一堆乐谱中间吧。荧屏的蓝光轻盈地在空中展开，街道化作纵横交错的线，到无论是通往A.R.C.总部的地面域还是工作室门前的路也无从辨认的地步，然后被压缩在象限名下的光点中，最后一起被纳入Node里。它们看起来就像是从Colin的眼睛里流出来的，机械的义眼会也放出同样的荧光，但假如如此轻易就能投射出他脑内的学识，Simon不怀疑此处会亮如白昼。

“沿着这条公路，”Colin说，他的指尖沿着一条曲线滑动，“到中转站去——不要心急，Mr.Jackson，让我们看看车流会不会同样眷顾你，但至少能赶在天亮之前。你的朋友在那里等你，然后转车去Node 03。”

“那你呢？”Simon捕捉到人称的异样。

“再另想办法去Node 13，Mr.Jackson。我现在可是夹缝人士。”

Colin将这部分一带而过。他说起自己逃犯的身份的时候显得有些心不在焉，过于轻巧的口吻就像用餐刀切开涂满黄油的烤饼，最为切身的事却好像茶会上的一段戏谈。也许百年前的名门望族确实如此吧，Simon垂下眼睛，水果挞上只够放下三颗覆盆子，没有位置来留给他所拒绝认可的规矩。但，无论如何，Colin看起来都不像逃犯；即使他穿着便装，坐在满是灰尘和油渍的地板上，揉成一团的衣角和裤脚不复整洁，他也依旧和这里格格不入。

只有自己最适合这个身份。

  
  
Simon被自己的想法噎住了，他感觉对方本不用卷进这件事来。他知道Colin不在意名实，但他实在想不出对方找上来的理由。Colin确实分身乏术，但稍逊一层的技术人员也能满足他的需求；或者干脆在Node 03寻找一个本地人。总之，有太多的选择优于“本世纪第一罪人”，除了施舍之外他想不出更好的理由——也许他还有着未明的手牌，进一步的驱使没有必要现在落下，但这不能说服Simon。他不喜欢受蒙蔽。

  
  
这样的想法愈发令人不安，又几乎让他认定。他陷入思绪的行为太过自我，于是好一会没有人说话。这花了Simon一些时间才注意到。讲师不知道什么时候停止了叙述，窄小的临时课堂上一片寂静，他接收到寻求反馈的目光，熟悉得近乎诡异——那是高等学府时期常有的事，台上满怀期待，台下一片死寂。

他清楚答疑时间并不会永远维持下去，所以，他抛出了最后一个问题。

“为什么是我？”

片刻的安静。

“在做出了优秀的权衡之后提出这个问题，不会显得太迟了吗，Mr.Jackson？”

对面投来的目光有些微妙的复杂，但这甚至不是解决问题的一种手段。“现在是要你来帮我，Mr.Jackson。”Colin已经如此定位了两个人之间的合作关系，但那更像是一种迂回的暂时退让。也许背后还隐藏着更深的价码？他不知道，但他无法阻止想法向那个方向飘去，于是他说出口。

“你好像笃定我会加入你的队伍，但之前在A.R.C的时候我似乎从没有让你遂愿过。”Simon将滚到嘴边的“得逞”二字咽了回去，“为什么？”

“你的语气比以前柔和了很多啊，这很好，Mr.Jackson。”

年长者突然采取了一贯迂回的态度，先前坦诚却让Simon感到陌生的气氛退却，留下的是熟悉的嫌恶感……好吧，也许在几度毫无掩饰的铺垫之下已经不那么令人生厌，这使得他第一次留心起Colin的口吻；在叙述中轻柔上扬的话尾会被暂时地藏住，但它们现在又回来了，像银质的小匙在红茶中叮叮搅动，调和出温和的口味。“我可不是脑子一热就跑到这里来的。当然，会有方案比大费周章地把你弄出来更经济可行，也会少添很多麻烦。”

机械手的关节在移动的时候会发出细微的白噪音，Simon注意到它们自顾自地攥紧，随后又在主人的控制下无声地松开来。“但你呢，Mr.Jackson？你要继续品味牢狱生活到真相愿意大白的那一天。你当然可以祈祷这段经历带来音乐的灵感，但在那之前你早已腐烂。”

“……听起来，不像是仅仅从合作的角度出发的。”Simon说。

“毕竟我已经证明了我不愿意看到这一点嘛。”Colin说。

  
  
“你这样让我更感觉自己是一条败犬。”

“大可不必这样想。这只是一场意外，而它的作用只是让你早一点知道此路不通。”Simon听到一点含笑的气音，“在这个被精神网路的娱乐糊涂了眼睛的世界上，我很高兴能找到依旧清醒的人。唯一可惜的就是我遇到的这个人一直处于阴影下，被迂腐的规矩束缚着——虽然你也是不得已而为A.R.C.做事，‘杀了他的爱犬，从而成为他的猎犬’吗？非常年轻气盛，排除掉那些不情愿的因素，非常英勇。我甚至想为这一幕而鼓掌了。”

“那是什么白痴描述？”Simon把额头压在膝盖上。

“真是可惜呐，你不喜欢有史诗感的事物吗？‘直到第一只乌鸦站上他的肩头，人们才知道英雄已经死去了。’”

  
  
他现在的话简直和他的音乐的出土感一样重，Simon想，但Colin挥了一下并不存在的指挥棒，于是进一步可能存在的争辩也就这样被止住了。“如今的乌鸦们肆无忌惮，在网路的遮蔽下无所不能。它们最先察觉到将死的气息，于是哇哇大叫、振翅寻欢，爪子和嘴吻在英雄的身体上抠抓，即使不能掏出心肝，也要因为一点血肉而狂热。英雄的眼睛间或一动，便有甚者猛扑上去，要第一个啄食眼球……”

他摇头晃脑，故意缩起两颊，油腔滑调的口吻像街头的滑稽艺人，让Simon想笑又笑不出来——虽然两颊已经在微微发颤，但在这个姿势下他应该看不见。

“你的‘尸体’对他们还有用，Mr.Jackson，你的血还没有流干，‘维护社会安全’的水獭们不会放过你。他们可以将未来三个月的事故记在你的头上，你会戴上更多不清不楚的骇入的罪名，每天能做的事只有掰着手指数着离他们把你像一把沙子一样丢出去的日子还有多远。而我呢，”Colin停顿了一下，题外话一般的解释轻而快，“给了你一个脱离肉体的契机。失去束缚的灵魂才能进入圣殿——高尚的死人的收纳箱，传说里总会有的那玩意。所以你现在姑且可以庆祝自己恢复自由身，得失就交付你自己来权衡。但，我不得不说，即使是这样见不得光的身份也好过之前的境况呐。”

“你好像在夸大描述你自己的作用。”Simon说。

“不、不，假如你一定要那样理解的话。我只是在更快地让你接受社会身份已经死亡的这件事。需要我再夸赞一下你正确的抉择吗？”

不太够格的调侃终究还是使气氛变得轻松，青年肩骨的曲线逐渐放松下来，无意识的小动作也有复苏的迹象，最重要的是，他终于肯抬头看着难得安静下来的叙述者——这令对方也松了口气——眼神忽明忽暗。

  
  
“你说了这么多我的事，就是为了回避我的问题？我想不通。”

“回避？我以为我已经给出答案了呢。”Colin说。

  
  
“……但你所说的一切听起来都只是好心为我的前路着想。”

Simon稍微提高了声音，随后就卡了壳，为进一步反驳做准备的视线接触反而毫无保留地表达了自己，但移开时的匆忙又一定会惹人发笑。他只能那样看着Colin，不抱期待地等待对方的进一步反应，然而那人的脸上一丝笑意都无，眉头微微皱起；这种难得一见的表情，看起来就像他iM上的推文，谁又能想得到呢？私下里的Colin竟是以那样柔软又圆滑的语气说话。

  
  
“那是不满意的眼神啊，好吧，究竟是哪里出了问题？”

他听见衣料窸窣的声音，对方似乎是端正了坐姿，上身前倾，停在适中的角度上。他想说的话太多，他的大脑把一碗什锦的串珠扔在他面前，但表述自始至终都是一条线的事，于是他只能尝试着把它们按照某种规律——顺序——因果关系连起来，然后将做好的部分放到地面上。你很精明，你知道的事情太多，所以这不像是你会做出来的；你一直都在说我所得到的，而对你的角度闭口不言。

毕竟今天的主角是你，我以为你应该也需要知道这些。Colin说。

你让我感到困惑。Simon低声说。你也说过有更好的方案，为什么要舍近求远？如果你还有其他的筹码需要我付费，现在也没有任何藏着掖着的必要了，你知道我既然到了这里就会照做。你现在的行为、你叙述的版本，就像是只凭喜好，而不……

“是啊，没错，没错，我想要这么做。你明白我在说什么吗？”

Colin第一次打断了他。

是因为目的太过明确了吗？你的认知，包括你的认知里的我，总是囿于那种基于虚假的世界运转的理性而思考。但你要知道——就当是给你的一个忠告吧，这种程式永远不会缺货，机缘巧合之下产生的感性反而更加珍贵；那才是我赖以运作的真实。

“原来这就是麻烦所在，Mr.Jackson，我知道差错出在哪里了。”

轻巧的击掌，紧接着双手摊开，Simon看到对方有机质和无机质的手心里都是空无一物。

“我一直不曾掩饰的对你的能力的欣赏，完美地遮住了更深层次的态度。发觉它们不是一件容易的事情，但一旦找到，之后的事情就容易的多啰。我所说的你能够听明白吗？”

他又问了一次。

青年颤抖了一下。逾矩的接近，带来从未料想到的情感，他的心和身体一样警觉。——也许他隐隐地预见到了，在指腹触及微凉的碟片的时候，在无数次言语交锋下暗流涌动的寻求认同中，在他得知他们的前路相交的那一刻；他从未想到那一处去，但最表层的戒备熔化之后，尽管圈守其间的低落与恐惧连他自己都未曾发觉，它们也同样崩解在被从源头理解的共鸣里。

  
  
但他不感到厌恶，他不感到抗拒，这真是太奇怪了，就像审判即将落下，而他放弃了抵抗。

“我做过很多权衡，你也知道我擅于此，但那会让一切都失去乐趣。至少这一次不适用，Mr.Jackson，对你而言不适用。”

  
  
不、不仅仅是不抵触，也不是接受这么简单；乱成一团的心绪证明他已经深陷其中，而那是他一手促成的发展，但感受并不坏。一个过于了解自己的人在并未交付信赖的时候总是达摩克利斯之剑，但从他相信对方说的第一个字开始，从他意识到对方可以负担起些许依靠的开始，一切防御工事都冰雪消融。

获知一个人的全部实在太重，他无所适从却依旧在安心感中飞速下沉，他不得不相信Colin口中说出的所有，因为那也在很快地转换成本能。

对方的答案似乎在舌尖引而未发，这便成了他慌忙移开视线的理由。

——那只眼睛会提前告诉他。

“抓住那一点转瞬即逝的感情，才是最有意义的事情呐。”

  
  
微不可闻的轻叹通过凝固的空气落入他的耳中。

  
  
“比如Yamameto、比如遗迹中复现的音乐。比如……Mr.Simon Jackson。”

他在胡言乱语，Simon想，货车厢里陈腐的空气让他们两个人都醉了，否则他的呼吸不会突然失了节奏。坦诚的铺垫在一点催化之下迅速变质，他第一次注意到一个说谎成性之人的眼睛，那潭金色如此清澈，在黑暗中也可以一望到底。他看见沉在深泉里的诚恳，构成温暖的涌流的真实，细微的期许掺杂在里面闪闪发光，在视线相接片刻后便搅成了一团漩涡。你在用语言诱导我，他喃喃自语，凭你是我唯一的一条路；在这之前你就用行为对我表示了认可、Mr.Simon，狡猾者在第一次称呼他的名字的同时报以纯粹的微笑，这也是你将你自己带来这里的原因——原因之一。你不能欺骗自己。

“一点器重，一点惺惺相惜，一点毫无道理的个人情感因素，这就是你要的一杯特调理由。”

  
  
他补充道。

Simon咬紧嘴唇，一言不发。他努力表现得随意一些，让冰凉的十指自然下垂，用力压下眼帘遮住身旁的视线，耳根的温度却要违逆他的意愿。Colin在他耳边轻声说话，最低限度的礼节性的距离使吐息无从传达，但一直以来身份暧昧的答案已经呼之欲出，比当面言明更为直白。该死的Neumann家族的绅士接近了九十九码，在离他一步之遥的地方停下，遥远的、轻微的笑声覆了上来。

他们所处的地点烂透了，远不及气氛的万分之一，周围的气味也一样糟糕，但这丝毫不影响他在温热的空气中颤抖。路途很远，他们之间的距离很近，足以听清另一个灵魂发出的声音。

“你最好不是在说谎。”Simon最后轻轻地说。

“啊，那是我所擅长的事情，但至少现在不会。”Colin笑道。

“不必有所顾虑，Mr.Simon。作为同类，我们所做的只是在这个烂透了的世界里抚慰彼此而已。”

  
  
一个吻。

  
  
不知从哪一方开始，它并未绽开在两人距离的中线上，但确实偏离了Simon原本所在的位置。那是一个浅尝辄止的吻，持续片刻的试探拂过彼此。

“有烟的味道……么？”听说那会让嘴唇变得苦涩。

  
  
“我想你在监狱里应该没有得到那种待遇，Mr.Simon。”

另一方在笑，于是第二次来得很快。由轻的碰触到完全贴合、推挤着彼此，本能地寻求深入的角度，两人份的呼吸令吻的空隙开始灼烧，发紧发涩的喉腔间有难以言喻的感受弥漫，也许那就是人的欲求本身。摩擦的触感有些粗糙，尽管Simon双眼紧闭——他对见到自己留下的水光有着轻微的不适应感，他依旧清楚地感知到双唇干燥的棱角是怎样被津液抚平的，逐渐施加的压迫感令他难以自抑地在进与退之间纠结；Colin的髭擦着他嘴角干裂的伤痕，他吃痛地哼了一声，于是柔和的舌面覆了上来，而他揽住了对方的脖颈。

这当然不是初体会，但必然是新奇的感受，因此他们在上面花了一些时间。这个吻、或者说唇舌厮磨期间所有的吻，似乎尽力维持了自己的单纯，但现况已经不可挽回地倾斜。他们都在向更深层次的欲望滑落。

Simon的世界被牵扯着旋转，后脑的触觉一时间又硬又凉。他以为自己退到了墙角，但冰冷的铁皮逐渐出现了一点弧度，与他契合，于是他知道那是Colin的右手。年长者从一开始便没有盘腿而坐，屈起的大腿和身体之间留有角度恰好的空隙，刚好能放下一个人。他分开双腿跪坐上去，他的头很晕，有什么东西在里面沉甸甸地发胀，他在做事之前便没有余力思考。而Colin难得地没有打趣什么，也许和自已一样不太轻松——如是念头突然跳进Simon的脑海，在他的呼吸被再次封缄之前。

皮肤间的接触随之而来。

这也许是一次仓促的行为，两人心照不宣，于是演奏者的手只是滑进Simon的衣摆，而被扶住肩膀不是一种拒绝。最初只是纯粹的、细密的痒感，而随着沿脊线滑动的掌根向指尖过渡，那一点点逐渐烧进他皮肤的深处，使他身体滚烫，难以言喻的舒适感漫溢横流。Colin的手触按琴键似的从他的骶椎向腰背上攀，而乐器不知道音阶将要升到何处，认知中只有环绕上来的暖意、被“爱抚”的事实和为真实的弦、键、弓和音孔所造就的指茧的形状，独属于真正的音乐家。两只手都可以放上来，Simon说、语句已经不太连贯，他发觉自己总要停下来喘，性器在不断的充盈和衣料的束缚中胀得生痛；答案不出意料地是委婉的拒绝，你就在我面前，Mr.Simon，我为什么需要模拟出来的虚假触觉？你就在我面前。

“我知道你很Anti-tech，Colin。你可以……用我校正它。”

Simon不很理解自己的声音，但金属的触感已经在他的腰间短暂地收紧，那让他冷的吸气。

“……我猜BH公司这一次做的不错。”

Colin的回答来得很迟，他终于从吻和喘息之间找到一处空隙。

贴合过紧的时候身上未除去的衣物反而不会碍事，赤裸裸的欲望在彼此的掌心中直接交换热度，弦轴的转动绷紧了年轻人的腰，惹出一阵音调稍高的嗡鸣。包装撕裂的声响引出略带气恼和无奈的疑问，你居然考虑到了这一步？我会在这里和你做？不……你要知道，Mr.Simon，货车里会发生很多事。而且你也需要一点粘滑的介质。

你已经让敬称变得奇怪了，停下吧，Colin。这和礼仪一点都不沾边。

他一时间很难适应含着异物的感觉，因此将下巴抵在自己的手背上，这样细小的抱怨就能直接落进对方的耳中。环被反复牵扯的不适同时包含疼痛和其他更复杂的成分，最初的顶撞带来些许反胃，但很快就只剩下纯粹的“被搅动”和“被拓开”，离它们被阵阵的酥麻所取代还有一段时间，却也依旧可期。Colin轻轻地咬他的肩，咬他束着的发尾，但这甚至连刺痛都算不上，反而将燃着多时的欲望充分滋长；他用体内去描绘音乐家形状漂亮的手，吞下钢丝上美妙的F音，紧接着是G、A，还以发粘的水声和夹杂着吞咽唾液的闷哼。

实在是太舒服了。快感令他呼吸急促，快感令他喉咙干渴，他的脸很热，他感觉要在Colin的肩头窒息了。他的腰在塌下和紧绷之间起伏不定，心态和体感被如实转化为肌肉的伸缩，他在坐起来的时候比Colin稍高一点，而当他捧住对方的脸来稳住自己，即刻在金黄的糖浆里看见一汪浑浊的蓝色，他的共犯在他耳旁低语。我们可能不会拥有同床共枕的机会，Simon，但你会让我拥有更加安稳的睡眠；义肢如实地记录过了“你”，偶发的神经电流可能不会再让我惊醒，你能让我在这一夜中不再醒来。

不知是否有心无力，但他没有给出任何回应。

  
  
在被进入的时候Simon努力控制住自己的声音，成果是一声轻微的咯响。那片唇瓣随后被Colin的双手拯救出来，被牙齿蹂躏过的地方留下一道断续的印痕，很快又被湿润的吻和爱抚抹平。这是爱人会做的事吗？疼痛与酥软的混合香料令他头昏脑胀，脸颊又落入触感不一却同样温热的掌心中，他将唇印上Colin右手的指节，含糊不清地吐字；你可以暂时不去界定它，Simon，如果你现在不想思考的话，回答者与他额头相抵，蹭过彼此的鼻尖上长久地留下一道温热，他们同时发出了一声饱足的叹息。

那就做吧，继续做下去。他可以忍耐最初的胀痛，但那股热流很快又回来了。满溢的喜悦感被强制性催生出来，间歇性的消失，余味是一种不安定的陌生，由干涩趋于顺畅的抽送又将它们尽数融化，却也不完全，留下一点点从唇角滑落的声音。他听到Colin同样有所隐忍的粗喘，将欲望咽下去来抑制它，却用最后一种行径来倾诉它，于是他只能无所适从地绞紧自己。

他们都需要一点时间来适应。

似乎有什么顶着他向上推，递质的涌流潮水般地一波接着一波，在蓄积到一定程度的时候——被顶到最深处的瞬间小小地到达顶峰，四散而去，然后更加强烈地卷土重来。被泡沫稀释了的理智不能再拦住什么，几乎要被颠簸下去的错觉让他紧紧抓住Colin的手臂，却又突然呼唤起对方的名字。Colin、Colin，告诉我一件事，现在他连声音都抖得厉害，能咬字清晰已是不易。等、你查明了你想要的，一切会不会变好？不仅是你的求知欲，这个世界亟需改变的，必须改变的，这些未出口的被吞没在另一个人的喉间。他过早的成熟，差点过早的凋谢，很少有意识不清的现在之外的机会用太过青涩的语气问问题——但他们偏偏正在做着成年人的事，这凭空生出一些辛辣的意味。随后Simon得到了一记抚摸和印在额头上的吻。

一切仍是未知，Simon。我不能判断个人的结果，但世界不太可能变坏。一定不会比维持现状更糟。

怀中的年轻人沉默着，长长地吐着气，压在他身上的胸腔起伏的厉害，Colin不确定他是否满意这句真话，但他也已经不能继续解释下去了。如果不是被大块的快感阻塞了意志，也许他还有空织一张自洽的网，尽管最终大概还是会告知真实；随后他发觉环在肩上的手臂被逐渐收紧。

“现在你可以带走我了。”Simon说。

这是一个结实的、几乎揉碎了彼此的拥抱，引来更加剧烈的浮沉。Simon的喉咙里几乎要被撞出蜜来，时间变得甘甜又漫长，吻崎岖地落在他的胸口、喉结、额前的汗珠、乃至出逃时留下的新鲜淤青上，但他感受不到触痛，他太喜欢这个了。他的嘴唇被堵住了，或者说被半强迫地开启——Colin的舌再一次滑进去纠缠他，甚至舔舐着他牙齿的内侧，在轻飘飘的快感二重奏当中他完全无法抑制住迎上去的欲望，进而根本无从闭拢，他不能再次咬住自己。他被汹涌的情潮推至前所未有的高度，但那只是冲击顶峰前片刻的整顿，依旧太过短暂，没有任何反应的余地，让他完全无法控制住后仰、抽搐和被融化的表情。

事实上，高潮就那样发生了。

他的浊液落在Colin的手心里，和他的交融在一起，贴合在一起的肌肉和骨骼能感受到彼此的紧绷和颤抖，还有从最后一个漫长的吻深处涌出来的无声的呻吟，喉咙挤压着摩擦着迸出的火花。当其中一方停止的时候他才能分辨出另一种震颤，来自依旧在夜里前进的货车，轮胎的纹路间渗出纤细的噪声；但那很快就又被两人的吐息淹没了。

也许是十分钟，也许更久。他们在没有刻度的时间里安静地拥抱彼此。

“结束了吗？”Simon终于能打开自己的喉咙，他发觉自己回到了正常的音域。

“这应该问你自己，Simon。”

“……我觉得是。”

他尝试着平复自己的呼吸，从余韵中缓慢地抽身而退，将紧密相连的两人分开，但又没有彻底分离。他依旧坐在珍贵的腿弯的位置，Colin为他擦拭腿间满溢的粘腻的情感。是你的囚服，他说，幸好没有丢太远，不然我就要成为你不小的麻烦了。

“我没想到它最后还会派上用场。”

“我也是。你大概不是唯一一个早些时候想把它扔下车的人吧？”

两人都笑了起来。

将彼此恢复原状并没有耗费多久，每一粒扣子依旧可以穿过扣眼，遮掩住已经发生了些许变化的内在。他无心注意自己整条蹭脏的小腿和明显有了潮意的衣服，饱腹之后上涌的困意让他眼皮沉重，呼吸迟缓。

“还有几个小时，Simon。”

他抱着回答靠在温热的那一侧手臂上。

这也许是他们很长一段时间内的最后一次见面，也许胆敢质问世界的生命会脆弱到以后不再有机会相见，但最后只是枕着彼此的他们已经很确信自己的记忆不会选择缺损含有对方的那片存在。疲倦的年轻人合眼睡去，而年长者依旧注视着前路；在抵达起始之前，他们一直飘荡到天色微明。

——END——


End file.
